


Baby makes three

by Theonewhobloomsinthebittersnow



Series: Patchwork Family [3]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse and Neglect, Pregnancy, SO MUCH FLUFF, SO SORRY, tags may be changed later, that's only a small part of it though, this is two stories in one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonewhobloomsinthebittersnow/pseuds/Theonewhobloomsinthebittersnow
Summary: we meet two new kids who the family will have to take care of!
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown)
Series: Patchwork Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667569
Kudos: 20





	Baby makes three

**Author's Note:**

> There are references to Child Abuse and Neglect as well as Alcoholism so read at your own discretion. Enjoy!

“Phoenix!” Eurydice called. “What are you doing out there?” It was 4:00 on Wednesday and Eurydice had been taking her break when she noticed that the back door leading to the lot outside was open. “Hey, hon,” Eurydice said, crouching down next to her. “What are you doing out here?” Phoenix was crouched over a patch of dirt, digging with a stick she had gotten from somewhere. 

“I’m looking for worms!” She said cheerfully, grinning at Eurydice. 

“Oh?” Eurydice raised her eyebrows. “And, um, why are you doing that again?” 

“My teacher said that all animals are special and unique in their own way, so I asked Mr. Hermes for a puppy but he just laughed, so I’m digging up worms and keeping them as pets so he’ll know how responsible I am.” 

“Ah, of course,” Eurydice said. “And where are you planning on keeping the worms once you’ve found them?” As a response, Phoenix held up a chipped mug she had clearly gotten from the way back of the cupboard. Inside there were a few sad-looking leaves and a stick with the bark peeling off. “Y’know,” Eurydice said, “I don’t think worms live very long, especially if they’re stuck in mugs without any sunlight. Maybe we can leave the population of worms alone out here and try to find something else to do?” Phoenix made a face.

“But then I’m not going to get a pet,” she said frowning. 

“We can find you a different pet. Maybe one a little sturdier and easier to take care of.” Phoenix thought for a moment before her face brightened.

“Like a snake!” She cried, jumping up.

“No not like a snake,” Eurydice said hastily, standing up as well. Phoenix seemed not to hear her as she ran back into the bar. “Phoenix, not like a snake!” Eurydice shouted, hurrying after her. “Shit,” Eurydice muttered under her breath. “Hermes is going to kill me. Have you seen Phoenix?” She asked Orpheus as she ran past him.

“Yeah, she just ran through here. Said something about a snake. It looked like she was going towards the park,” he nodded towards the tiny patch of grass that somehow qualified as a park for the neighborhood kids. 

“Shit,” Eurydice said again, pulling off her apron as she ran towards the door. “Tell Hermes I’m saving his ass!” She called over her shoulder. Orpheus’s indignant,

“I’m not telling him that!” Was cut off as the door shut behind her. Eurydice sprinted down the street breathing hard. She veered around a corner and almost crashed into Phoenix who was walking back to the bar with another little girl in tow.

“Hi!” Phoenix chirped, paying no mind to the fact that Eurydice had nearly run her over. “This is my snake!” The other little girl waved shyly from where she was standing behind Phoenix. Eurydice blinked,

“Um, this is your snake?” She asked. 

“Yup!” Phoenix said. The other girl stepped forward.

“We always play a game where I’m the snake and she’s the other snake,” she explained. Eurydice took a moment to look over the small girl. She was scrawny with long tangled hair and a dirty face. There were a couple of holes in her shoes and one in the knee of her jeans. 

“What’s your name hon?” She asked.

“Mandy,” the girl answered. 

“Do your parents know where you are Mandy?” Eurydice asked. Mandy shrugged,

“Don’t have a dad,” she said. “And momma just drinks and sleeps all the time.”

“Do you have anyone who takes care of you?” Eurydice asked anxiously. The girl shrugged again and glanced down at the ground. “Ok, why don’t we go back home you two,” Eurydice said. Phoenix nodded cheerfully, completely oblivious as to what was going on, and turned to Mandy who began chattering away at once. Eurydice followed behind them more slowly. This certainly wasn’t how she was expecting the day to turn out.

…………….

When they got back to the bar, the first thing Eurydice saw was a very worried looking Orpheus hovering behind Hermes who was somehow managing to look both exhausted and annoyed at the same time. He seemed to be trying not to laugh when he saw Phoenix, who was still covered in dirt from digging up worms, and he hid his surprise well upon realizing that she had multiplied. 

“This is Mandy!” Phoenix said cheerfully, totally oblivious to the tension in the room. “She’s my friend and I wanted to show her the bar and my room and let her meet everyone-” as Phoenix chattered away, Hermes made eye contact with Eurydice then glanced at Mandy silently asking if the situation was what he thought it was. Eurydice gave a small nod and bit her lip a little bit. 

“Phe,” Hermes called. “Why don’t you go talk to Auntie Seph? I just need to talk to Mandy for a minute. Ok?” Hermes waited until Phoenix had skipped off then sighed and looked at Mandy again, his face softening. 

“Come sit down honey,” He said not unkindly. Mandy did as she was told, sitting down at the table nearest to her. Hermes sat down across from her and started talking. Whatever he was saying, his eyes were gentle and Mandy seemed to relax a little bit. Eurydice went quietly over to Orpheus’s side and he put his arm around her shoulders. 

“How mad is he?” Eurydice asked, not taking her eyes off of Mandy.

“Not as mad as he would be if I had passed along your message,” Orpheus answered, glancing down at her. Eurydice laughed a little, leaning her head on his shoulder. 

“She says that she doesn’t have a dad and her mom just drinks all day,” Eurydice said after a minute of silence. Orpheus tightened his arm around her shoulders.

“I think she’s going to be okay,” he said. “Mr. Hermes will look after her. He doesn’t have the space for another kid, but I’m sure he can find someone who wants to adopt.”

“And if he doesn’t?” Eurydice asked, turning to face Orpheus. “I’m  _ not _ letting her go hungry.”

“Then we’ll figure out something else to do. Maybe we can take her. I can promise she won’t go hungry though.” They lapsed into silence again until Eurydice asked,

“Would you like that? Having kids I mean?” Orpheus looked at her. She seemed to be watching Phoenix and Persephone, but her eyes were far away.

“Yes?” he said after a minute. “I mean, I think I would be happy if we did. What about you?” Eurydice nodded,

“Yeah, I think so,” she said. “It’s funny, I never wanted kids before I met Phoenix but now it’s like, oh this is actually something I want. I’m going all domestic on you, who’d have thought?” She looked up at Orpheus. “Are you sure you’re ok with it?” He smiled,

“Of course. ‘Rydice where did this come from?” She unconsciously began to bite her fingernails. “Wait…” he reached down to touch her stomach gently. “Are you…?” 

“Yeah,” she whispered. “Yeah, I- yeah.” His face broke into a smile,

“We’re gonna have a baby,” he whispered, wrapping his arms around her. She rested her head on his shoulder and let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. 

“Yeah. Yeah, we’re gonna have a baby,” she said, squeezing him closer to her. He laughed a little and mumbled an 

“I love you in her ear before spinning her around. She let out a laugh and wrapped her arms tighter around him, holding him as close as possible.

“I love you too,” she said. “I love you so much.”

“Get back to work!” Hermes called to Orpheus, who just laughed and kissed Eurydice’s cheek before letting her go, retreating back behind the bar where a small queue was forming. Eurydice turned back to Hermes and Mandy who had just finished talking. Mandy slipped off the stool and went over to Phoenix. She whispered something that made Phoenix bounce off Persephone’s lap and hug Mandy tightly. Eurydice turned back to Hermes who had come to stand next to her, feeling her happiness from the previous moment dim a little.

“Is she staying?” Eurydice asked anxiously. Hermes nodded,

“Of course she’s stayin’. I can’t very well send her away can I?” Eurydice smiled in relief. “We’re goin’ back to her Ma’s house to get everything straightened out tonight. From what the girl’s been tellin’ me, her Ma is barely conscious most of the time, so we shouldn’t have too much trouble.” Eurydice nodded and glanced over at Mandy. 

“Poor girl,” she mumbled under her breath. Hermes nodded.

“I wish I could keep her as my own, but I don’t have enough space or money for that. I’m thinkin’ I’ll keep her until we find her a good home. I might know a few people who are lookin’ for a little girl of their own. And I think one of the tenants mentioned to me yesterday about her and her wife adopting. That would be good because then she could keep Phoenix company…” Hermes drifted off into thought and Eurydice left him to it, going over to the bar where the rush was just dying down. 

“So what’s happening?” Orpheus asked her. “Is Mandy staying with Mr. Hermes?” 

“Yeah,” Eurydice said, letting out another breath. “She’ll be staying with Mr. Hermes until he finds her someone who can take care of her properly.” Orpheus nodded, 

“Do you think she’ll be alright?” He asked.

“I hope so,” Eurydice murmured, glancing at the small group again.

“Hey,” Orpheus said. “It’s all going to turn out alright.” Eurydice smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

“I love you, you know that? I love you and I can’t wait to have a baby with you.”

“I love you too,” Orpheus whispered. “I love you so much and I’m going to love our baby so much.” Eurydice smiled and kissed him gently.

“I can’t wait,” she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Mandy might come back, I'm not sure. I might make this into a series though and talk more about pregnancy and the baby and stuffs. I'm going to do that no matter what so look out for when I finally get the energy to actually follow through...


End file.
